


The Waltz

by DaltonG



Series: Ficlet Imbroglio [11]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaltonG/pseuds/DaltonG





	The Waltz

“No, no, no Arthur, let me lead.”

“But Skip! I only know how to do the boy part.”

“The boy part? Arthur, we’re both boys.”

“Yeah, but you know, the bit where you steer people around.”

“That’s what I’m trying to do.”

“Go this way! Skip, the pot plant!”

*crash*

“Skip...are you hurt?”

*groan*

“No, I’m ok. Don’t fuss.”

“You’re bleeding!”

“It’s just a little cut. See? This plant is...unreasonably sharp.”

“Can I help you up? Yeah? No? All right…”

“Let’s try again. Put your hand on my shoulder, and your other hand...no, here, grab my hand. Like this.”

*stomp*

“You know, Mum says that the person leading is responsible if you run into someone, and the other person is responsible if toes get stepped on.”

“Well. I think we know who was responsible for that.”

“Skip, please, let me try leading?”

*sigh*

“See, isn’t that better? Look, we’re going round the room!”

“But Arthur. I’m the captain. I have to lead.”

“That’s not what you said last night.”

*cough*

“That’s different.”

“How?”

“Well...you know, we both, erm, like it, that way? So it doesn’t matter, but here it does, the others will make fun of me if I’m not doing the...boy part.”

“Okay, how about this. One dance I lead, one dance you lead.”

“Why are we doing this again? I’m just going to make a fool of myself.”

“Aw, Skip! It will mean so much to Herc and Mum if we dance.”

“Okay, let’s try again.”

*crash*

“I don’t think they’ll miss that teapot, do you?”

“Skip, the rehearsal dinner is in an hour. Look, they’re setting up the tables. Oh! Look, punch!”

*sigh*

“Okay, Arthur. You win. You lead. Because otherwise everything in this room will probably break.”

“Don’t worry, Skip. Martin. I’ll look out for you. Always.”


End file.
